wh40kfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Erit
Within the infinitely complex inner workings of the Adeptus Mechanicus there exists a fringe order known as “The Erit”, which stands for “''In Apparatus Erit''” or “The Machine That Will Come”. Dreams of the Machine On the thousand thousand worlds of the Imperium and, it is said, among the other races there are those gifted with “erit dreams” or “Dreams of the Machine That Will Come”. These dreams are about “The Machine That Will Come” and once you have your dream about it you will forget anything else you ever learn about it; further information about it falls away like sand through fingers. It is said that the more information is known about it, the closer it comes to fruition. It is unknown if The Machine is a force for good or a force for Chaos; and learning that would be more information about it, thus bringing about it’s emergence sooner. The dreams themselves are hyper technical in nature and those that dream them seem to have that information burned into their memory; able to perfectly recite it. This has led to the rediscovery of several extremely valuable STCs and important theories on the nature of the Machine Spirits. It is believed that these “dreams” will eventually yield a working version of The Machine when the time is right. The Erit The Erit are comprised of members of the Adeptus Mechanicus who believe the emergence of the The Machine will bring about a new golden age for Humanity. Working with Inquisitors and other Imperial agents they seek out information about those who have a dream about The Machine and record it. None of the Erit have had the dream so they can recall all of it. The information is memorized and then written down in a single place. This is called “The Manual” and resides in some unknown, secure, place (believed to be on Mars). Grand Elucidatory Unit Erit Under the command of Magos Battuta an armed force operates out of Greystone, located deep in the Koronus Expanse. Though the unit’s composition is unknown and likely shifting, it is home to, at least, 5,000 Skitarii. Of this, a large percent are rangers and sicarian infiltrators. This group, along with the inner core of Erit, investigate instances of The Machine That Will Come across the Imperium. It should be noted that while the group ostensibly operates out of Greystone, that is merely a base of operations and Grand Elucidatory Unit Erit is often fragmented and embarked on several different ships moving across different sectors of the Imperium. Notable Deployments Decon XVI: On the fringe of the Imperium, in the Koronus Expanse, the Imperium’s first true encounter with a planet eater was a disaster that they narrowly avoided turning into a bigger disaster. The beast approach the Decon system and consumed three planets before the Wardens and elements of The Erit’s Grand Elucidatory Unit arrived to forstall it. Tyranids of Hive Fleet Tarrasque, sensing the value of consuming the DNA of such a beast, set off to intercept it. Only when two space marine chapters, the loyalist Emperor’s Servants and the renegade Emperor’s Marauders, arrived could the threat be neutralized. The Emperor’s Servants, along with the planetary defense forces and the Wardens, fought the tyranids while the Emperor’s Marauders used some kind of super weapon from their treasure trove to implode the creature. There was a small skirmish after but the Marauders were allowed to leave. Rumors The following list is a collection of supposition about The Machine: * The Machine is a device that can and will restore the Emperor to Life. * The Machine is the next form of the Emperor and his consciousness will inhabit it. * This is all a plan by Tzeentch to build a powerful machine that will destroy the Imperium with their own hands. * ”The Machine” is another name for the Dragon of Mars or perhaps a machine related to it (one that will rebuild it, restrain it, command it, destroy it, etc). EritVanguard.png|Erit Vanguard EritRuststalker.png|Erit Ruststalker EritRanger.png|Erit Ranger EritInfiltrators.png|Erit Infiltrators EritKastelan.png|Erit Kastelan Robot Erit.png|The Grand Elucidatory Unit Erit Category:Adeptus Mechanicus Category:Imperium of Man Category:Koronus Expanse